Book One: Heartclan
by Darksky-Brightspirit
Summary: What happens when forbidden love mingles with jealousy? Plz review! :
1. Chapter 1

Hi this is my first story so please can everyone go easy on me?

Ch. 1

allegiances

Heartclan

Leader: whitestar: white tortioseshell she cat with icy blue eyes

Depudy: Heavystone muscualar broad shouldered black tom with sky blue eyes, app. featherpaw

medicine cat: lavenderstripe lavender she cat with violet eyes app, hazelpaw

Warriors

tigerstripe brown tabby, apprentice ravenpaw

lionroar golden tom apprentice whitepaw

rosethorn cream she cat apprentice, swiftpaw

mysticfur light blue gray she cat apprentice sunpaw

ivyheart gray she cat, apprentice silverpaw

redfern scarlet tom, apprentice hummingpaw

apprentices

whitepaw white tom

swiftpaw brown tom

ravenpaw black tom

sunpaw golden she cat

hazelpaw brown she cat

hummingpaw scarlet almost red she cat

silverpaw silver she cat

featherpaw light gray she cat

queens

cinderleaf gray she cat bright green eyes

elders:

halfear brown tom with half an ear

dapplefur once pretty tabby she cat

Loveclan

leader flamestar flame pelted tom with blue eyes

Depudy hawkwing broad shouldered brown tom app, littlepaw

mothfur golden she cat app. Tallpaw

warriors

mossflower tortioseshell she cat apprentice tawnypaw

shadepaelt dark gray tom, apprentice rowanpaw

loud: loner, dark brown tom

whitestripe: small white she cat, apprentice frostpaw

smallwhisker brown tom, apprentice runningpaw

clawpelt: golden tom

graytalon: large gray tom, apprentice bramblepaw

queens

ashfern white she cat

elders:

none.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hummingpaw! Silverpaw! Hazelpaw! Featherpaw! Everyone chanted, they had just been apprenticed. Heavystone and Whitestar looked proudly at Hummingpaw and Hazelpaw. While everyone congradulated them, mysticfur looked at Heavystone, her eyes twinkling. ''That's going to be a problem,'' thought cinderleaf as she watched mysticfur. Then, mysticfur's gaze went cold as she noticed cinderleaf.

''Great job!'' Whitestar prasied as she saw the hunting patrol come in with a load of fresh kill. ''Hello whitestar,'' said a voice from behind. ''Hello'' she replied ''Do you want to share this vole?'' Redfern asked ''No thanks'' She replied. ''uh..okay,''he replied looking hurt. A slight purr came out of whitestar's throat as she saw heavystone, her mate, but it soon stopped as she noticed mysticfur...a little too close. ''He doesn't even notice or do anything about it!'' She thought bitterly She turned to see redfern still behind her. ''I'm sorry redfern,''she began ''We can still share that vole, if..you want'' Happiness flared in his eyes ''O..of course!''he responded pushing the creature towards her. She made sure to make eye contact with redfern, and heavystone. ''Whitestar?''heavystone asked looking hurt. ''What is it?'' she asked. ''Why are..ugh..you.. With him?'' he asked. ''We're sharing fresh kill,'' she responded flatly. ''Who's going to the gathering?''Mysticfur asked coming from behind heavystone. Their pelts brushing!

''Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the highrock for a clan meeting!'' Whitestar yowled.

''Cats going to the gathering will be lavenderstripe, tigerstripe, lionroar, rosepetal, redfern, whitepaw, hazelpaw, hummingpaw, silverpaw, and featherpaw. '' Whitestar finished.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Gathering

''wow! They're so many cats!''Hummingpaw exclaimed looking around. ''Lets go see some more apprentices!''Whitepaw motioned them to come. Featherpaw got closer to whitepaw ''Hey, whitepaw,''a small white she cat with green eyes said coming up to the tom. Anger flared through featherpaw as she noticed the she cats eyes sparkle. ''What is this feeling? Why am I feeling this feeling? Why me? Towards her? Thought featherpaw. There was only one word to describe that feeling... Jealousy.

''Hi, i'm Hazelpaw,''Hazelpaw intoduced herself to mothfur's apprentice, tallpaw. ''I'm tallpaw,''he said. Hazelpaw grinned she just made her first friend in loveclan, but would this friendship elope to more than just friends? Tallpaw grinned back.

''Hi i'm frostpaw'' said a white tom approaching frostpaw. ''I'm hummingpaw'' Hummingpaw introduced herself. ''Wow she's really pretty!'' Frostpaw thought. Hummingpaw looked around, a broad shouldered tom caught her eye. Their eyes locked each others for a moment. ''He's our depudy,'' frostpaw said. Quickly hummingpaw looked away.

''Oh.. That's.. Er.. nice'' Hummingpaw said

''Why were they starring at each other?''Frostpaw asked himself

''Silverpaw! Are you okay?'' Runningpaw asked. She looked at the tabby, ''What..oh I was starring at him! Why!'' She asked herself. ''Sorry,''She said looking away. ''It's alright,''he assured her. What's wrong with me? '''Your in love''A sweet voice whispered. Silverpaw turned around...no one! ''Who was that? Why?

''All is well in loveclan, the prey is running and we're happy to have new apprentices rowanpaw, frostpw, and runningpaw.''Flamestar yowled.

''All is well in heartclan, as well we also have three new apprentices silverpaw, hummingpaw, and featherpaw. Also hazelpaw is lavenderstripe's new apprentice'' Whitestar informed. ''Well I think that if that's all I call this meetibg over,'' Flamestar called. Nodding in agreement whitestar hopped of the twobranches, flicking her tail for her clan to follow.

''Meet me here tommorow night'' whitepaw told littlepaw; tallpaw told hazelpaw; frostpaw and hawkwing told hummingpaw; silverpaw told runningpaw.


End file.
